


The Wrath of Vade Mecum

by MagdaTheMagpie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has forgotten about a mortal ennemy plotting his revenge from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrath of Vade Mecum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Sherlocked__Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sherlocked__Girl/gifts).



> This is without a doubt the silliest and at the same time the most tragic fic I've ever written. So I dedicate it to my friend A_Sherlocked__Girl who understands me that way.

He hated Sherlock Holmes with a burning passion. Sherlock Holmes, the great, self-proclaimed, egotistical, consulting detective was the sole reason he had been abandoned without so much as a warning or a good-bye by his beloved John.

_He_ was the one who had been there for John when no one else had. _He_ had been the one literally supporting John all through his difficult return to London. No one else. But now, he lay forgotten, gathering dust and growing bitter.

But he would get his revenge. Oh, yes. He’d almost gotten to Sherlock once but the man had escaped his clutches by a hair’s breadth. But _he_ was patient, he could wait for the rest of eternity if he had to. There he was again, that smarmy git, strutting like a peacock across the living room while his poor love-struck John shuffled behind him like a lost puppy craving attention. Oh!  He was coming this way, this was his chance. He _would_ get his revenge, even if it killed him.

 

Sherlock fell.

 

“John!” Sherlock yelled, startled when he noticed his flatmate was standing right next to him. “Why didn’t you get rid of that cane. It’s not as if you need it anymore.”

John picked up his old cane, now bent at an awkward angle after Sherlock had tripped on it. He would have tried to explain the sentimental value that he’d attached to it, but that would be rather pointless with someone as logic-oriented as Sherlock. So John shrugged, cradled the poor abused cane in his arms to go outside. And binned it. He didn’t need it anymore after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Vade mecum: something a person carries about for frequent or regular use.


End file.
